Geretta
|name = Geretta |kana = ゲレタ |rōmaji = Gereta |japanese voice = Takashi Matsuyama (1999) Nobuaki Kanemitsu (2011) |english voice = Jim Sarantis (1999) Ray Chase (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam Examinee #384 |image gallery = yes}} Geretta (ゲレタ, Gereta) was examinee #384 in the 287th Hunter Exam and a blowgun expert.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Appearance Geretta sported an Afro puff hairstyle and had black eyes. He wore a heavy short-brimmed hat with laces that went down the center, sunglasses, and a white ruff. Personality Geretta was shrewd and cautious about everything and had an officious attitude towards his opponents that he bests.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 28 However, this does not mean he would not commend them for feats that he would find impressive, as shown with how he praised Gon for his strategy in trying to take Hisoka's badge. Plot Hunter Exam arc Tonpa introduces Geretta as a hunter who can capture any kind of beast or animal with his blowgun.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Although exhausted from the long-distance run, Geretta manages to pass the 1st Phase of the Hunter Exam, and is seen standing close to the Amori Brothers, near the site of the 2nd Phase of the exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 After passing the 1st part of the 2nd Phase of the Hunter Exam, Geretta is left clueless along with nearly all of the other examinees who have no clue what sushi is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 However while never seen as the other examinees, he fails to make a good enough sushi to pass the test and fails, but with the other examinees is given a second chance by making a boiled egg, from the Spider Eagle. After retrieving and boiling the egg he tries it and is amazed by its delicious taste.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 At the Trick Tower, site of the 3rd Phase, Geretta uses his blowgun to check the floor for any suspicious tiles and soon finds a way to enter the tower.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 Near the end of the 3rd Phase of the exam Geretta is shown to be one of the 24 people to pass the 3rd Phase of the exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 With the 4th Phase being a manhunt on Zevil Island, Geretta stalks his target Gon and praises him for nearly noticing his presence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 During the 4th Phase of the Hunter Exam, after patiently waiting, Geretta finally attacks Gon with his blow dart and paralyzing him. He leaves after taking both Gon and Hisoka's number badges, but is murdered by Hisoka shortly afterward. Equipment Blowgun: Geretta's primary weapon is a blowgun he loads with paralyzing darts. According to Hisoka, the chemical is a muscle relaxant that would normally wear off in ten days, although Gon was able to move mere minutes after it took effect. Nightstick: Tonpa stated that Geretta is very proficient with nightsticks, implying he carried at least one when he first attempted to pass the Hunter Exam. Abilities & Powers Geretta was a highly-skilled candidate during the Hunter Exam, having reached the Third Phase. Since he passed the First Phase, he is sure to have above-average stamina. He is remarkably accurate with his blowgun, which he demonstrated when he hit Gon, a notoriously fast runner, in the neck at night. Despite the latter's sharp senses, Geretta was able to stalk him for days completely undetected, with Gon noticing his presence only once at the start of the phase, and quickly brushing it off as a wrong impression. On that occasion, he demonstrated to be considerably fast and agile, avoiding the kid's gaze and quickly hiding amidst branches. Battles Translations around the World References es:Geretta fr:Gereta ru:Герета Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Deceased characters